


The Moon's Reflection

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: The Alphas of Percy Jackson [22]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: (unless you're Artemis' omega), Alpha!Artemis, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal, Bottom!Percy, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Futanari, Girl Penis, Hunter!Percy, Huntress!Calypso, Knotting, Mating, Omega!Percy, The Hunt is for Female Alphas only, Top!Artemis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 04:15:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11866497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Artemis hasn't had an omega in a long time, not since Orion's death. She hasn't met a worthy omega since then.Percy? He doesn't really know why Artemis is sending him out on a wild boar chase, but when she asks him to be her omega as he delivers the hide to her... he kind of still doesn't really know what's going on?





	The Moon's Reflection

PJatO || Artercy || The Alphas of Percy Jackson – The Moon's Reflection || Artercy || PJatO

Title: The Alphas of Percy Jackson – The Moon's Reflection

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: hetero, ABO-verse, explicit intercourse, anal, knotting, mating

Main Pairing: Artemis/Percy

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Thalia Grace

Godly Characters: Artemis, Calypso, Britomartis

Summary: Percy was the invited to join the hunt. By Artemis herself. To be _her_ omega. Percy doesn't really know what to do with that, but he agrees to the courting-phase to see where this is going.

**The Alphas of Percy Jackson**

_The Moon's Reflection_

"There has only ever been one omega on the hunt. And he was also the only male to ever join me."

Percy genuinely had no idea what to say as Artemis appeared before him in his cabin. He was aware that the huntresses were staying at camp, but that the goddess dropped by at his place...? She looked older than normally. She actually looked Percy's age. Seventeen. Her long, flowing black hair framing her pale body, the silvery-white dress falling around her curvy, athletic body with ease.

"Hunt...?", echoed Percy confused.

"I once sent a large boar, the Calydonian Boar they came to call it, and all the heroes of rank and name tried to kill it", told Artemis off-handedly. "Your half-brother Theseus, Castor and Pollux, the first Jason, Heracles, his brother and his nephew, so many more. Many, many strong, brave alpha male heroes tried to kill it. Your half-brother, he was the only male who came close. The pretty little omega son of Poseidon. But in the end, Atalanta beat him to it. A female alpha, to join my hunt."

Percy gave up on getting a straight answer, so he just got up and followed her out of the cabin. They headed toward the forest together, Artemis dismissing her hunters as they asked to join them. Something was seriously up and Percy genuinely had no idea what was going on.

"We're both outcasts in that way. Female alphas and male omegas", supplied Artemis casually while readying her bow. "Females should be omegas. Omegas should be female. I'm wrong for being an alpha, you're wrong for being a male. Both underestimated too often."

Artemis paused as she looked around, clearly searching for something as they ventured deeper into the forest. "He impressed me, that half-brother of yours. I haven't met a male like him before or ever since. Not until you came around, Perseus."

Percy was half-focused on whatever it was that Artemis was trying to convey here, while the rest of his focus was on this hunt. Or whatever this was. He was expecting a monster to be slayed here.

"It's why I started this hunt", continued Artemis before she motioned for him to be quiet.

They hunched down and watched a giant boar for a little while. Not doing anything but watch. It was larger and more intimidating than the Erymanthian Boar that Percy had encountered before.

"What... What's this?", whispered Percy confused.

"That is the Calydonian Boar", replied Artemis, looking at him rather sternly. "Were you not paying attention, Perseus? We do need to work on your attention-span."

"I'm sorry. There was a... a _point_ to what you were saying?", grunted Percy stumped.

Artemis blinked before she chuckled and shook her head. "Silly boy. Obviously. Orion. He was a hunter. He was a man, a man I allowed into my hunt for I had loved him."

Percy felt like, even if there was a point to what she was saying, it did not make sense at all. "Sorry, but... do you want me to kill the boar, or... are we just nature gazing or whatever?"

Artemis raised both of her eyebrows at him, smirking. "Yes, Perseus. I want you to kill it."

That, Percy could work with. Clear instructions. A quest. Sure. Gods did that all the time. Sending Percy onto ridiculous quests. Why not? He was still confused as to how that intro had made any kind of sense or had anything to do with Percy killing a boar, but sure.

/break\

It was eight days later that Percy returned to camp, exhausted, dirty and bloodied. It was the middle of the bonfire and some of the drunken huntresses were dancing and singing with the children of Apollo. He walked in, causing the celebration to stop and everyone to look at him as he headed straight for Artemis. The lady sat on a silver throne amidst her huntresses, a knowing and pleased smile on her lips as Percy knelt and spread out the large hide of the boar.

"I slayed your stupid boar. Dunno why, since you're the hunter here and you got a whole little club for that, but sure. I had nothing else to do in during my winter-break", grunted Percy.

"I want you at my side in my hunt", declared Artemis, voice carrying over the whispering.

Everyone fell silent at that, staring surprised from Artemis to Percy and back. Percy just blinked.

"...Come again", grunted Percy, blinking another couple of times.

"You truly weren't listening to me, were you?", sighed Artemis, looking more amused than annoyed though. "Rarely has an omega interested or impressed me as much as Theseus and Orion did. My last attempt at finding a mate had ended... badly, as you know. The one before Orion, your half-brother Theseus, he came close but in the end, he did not manage to win my favor. He didn't slay the boar. Dozens of the strongest heroes chased this beast for _years_ , trying to slay it and to impress me. Most arrogant alpha males, thinking themselves _entitled_ to me just because I am a woman."

Artemis paused for a moment, drinking in the sight of the omega kneeling before her. "You just slayed a beast that other heroes failed to slay for years. You've already proven yourself as a worthy omega to me. And I want you to be _mine_. Will you accept?"

Percy just stared at Artemis. Oh. Now their conversation kind of made more sense. She talking about that boar and how impressive it was that it was slayed. Talking about Theseus and Orion. Artemis wanted Percy. She wanted Percy as her mate.

"Uh... I... need some time to think about that", grunted Percy and backed off.

He knew he was probably currently majorly offending a goddess and he knew that normally, gods tended to turn the people turning them down into some kind of plants. But Percy _seriously_ didn't care about that right now. No alpha had yet dared to ask for Percy's hand in mating. The ones at camp were either too intimidated by him and what he had done during the wars, or they thought that because of his heroics he would make a great trophy omega, _or_ they thought that him being strong and fighting was what made him a bad omega. Either way, he was seventeen and single.

Most omegas received their first courting-offers at sixteen, after presenting. Not Percy though. Alphas didn't want him like that. So why did Artemis want him? Why should a _goddess_ want him?

/break\

"So, you just gonna hide in here until we all leave, or will you actually give Lady Artemis some kind of reply at like... one point?", asked Thalia when she entered the cabin the next day.

Percy turned to glare at his cousin who offered him a cocky grin. "What am I _supposed_ to say? Sure, she's gorgeous and strong. Yay. But... that's not what I'd want to base my mating on. Much less so an _eternal_ matebond with a goddess, Thals!"

"Then accept her courting", shrugged Thalia casually. "Come with us, allow her to court you, see if a matebond is what you want. If not, no harm done, we'll return you to camp and that's it."

"And that's it? Travel the world with the huntresses for a couple months and if not, hey, whatever", snorted Percy ridiculed, raising both his eyebrows. "Sure, because I don't have a life."

"...You don't", pointed Thalia out unimpressed. "You're retaking last year's classes because you were missing for months. You're flunking them too, Annie told me. Told me that you're _so_ frustrated that, even though you had finally been doing good at school, you were forced to change schools again. You're trying hard to be happy and carefree for your mom and your friends, Annie told me that too. That you're _trying_ so hard to play down your PTSD and problems that you're not even focusing on _having_ a life right now. Be selfish for once. Do something for yourself. Go with us. See the world. Allow an alpha to pamper you for a fucking change."

/break\

One month later and they were camping out in the Black Forest, chasing after a hoard of fire-breathing bulls. Percy was cackling like a maniac as he was racing Calypso and Thalia, trying to beat them to the punch this time. Sure, Thalia missed no chance to tell him 'I told you so', but she was still his _friend_. And so was Calypso. Finally. The alpha Titaness had joined the hunt only a few weeks after she had been brought to the mortal world by Leo. Leo wanted to live at camp, with his family, settle down in a way he had been denied for so many years. But Calypso? All she had done for too many centuries was be stuck in one place, cooped up. She wanted to see the world, the world she had been denied for too long. And after all the heartbreak she had suffered at the hands of arrogant male alpha heroes, it was not hard to swear off them.

After all, that was the core of the hunt. To live free from the aggression of male alphas. Artemis had founded her little hunt in a time where female alphas were frowned upon, treated like abominations. Omegas of all genders were welcomed, well they were mostly _used_ , but still they were part of society. Female alphas? They made male alphas and betas feel threatened. Either the male alphas pushed them away, out of society, or tried to force them into submission. So Artemis had started the hunt, a safe place for female alphas to be who they were, to be protected from male alphas and society's prejudices. Even though those prejudices had dimmed with the centuries, there was still a certain connotation to being a female alpha. Artemis wished to offer them a place to feel safe being who they were; the only clause to that was that they were to never lay with a male alpha, never to submit to a male. A clause her huntresses easily agreed to.

"Hah! That's a dozen for me and that puts me in the lead, I think", grinned Percy.

"By _one_ ", exclaimed Calypso with a glare. "That's barely a lead, really!"

"And I'm still convinced that I am in the lead. I killed the one at the lake", stated Thalia.

"It was still twitching. I ended it", disagreed Percy.

"It was twitching because my arrow was notched into its muscles", huffed Thalia.

The three returned to the campsite still quarreling. One of the other huntresses – Britomartis – was barbecuing a large wild boar that Artemis herself had slayed for them this morning. She smiled at them with a friendly wave and Percy grinned broadly. Honestly, Percy loved traveling with the hunt. They were kind of awesome – and he was used to females playfully picking on him; Clarisse, Annabeth, Thalia, Rachel. This was refreshing. They've been to Norway and England already and were currently in Germany. Percy never thought he would get to see that much of the world.

"Lady Artemis requested to see you", informed Britomartis.

"O—of course she do—oes", chimed Calypso teasingly, smirking.

"Come on, let's go and get cleaned up before dinner", chuckled Thalia, elbowing Calypso.

Percy's cheeks heated up as he headed over toward Artemis' tent. Their tent. There was a curtain between their ancient sleeping-couch-thingies – Percy had no idea what they were called, but they were fancy and comfy and Percy felt like Caesar or Cleopatra or something – but still, it was their _shared_ tent. Artemis wished to have him close-by, in the luxurious special tent that belonged only to the goddess. Thanks to magic, it was pretty comfy in there. The other huntresses had their own tents, always three of them sharing one, for safety reasons.

"My lady, you... asked for me", grinned Percy as he entered the tent and bowed a little.

Artemis was sitting propped up on her bed, a bowl of grapes next to her as she was sharpening her arrows. She looked up with a sharp but pleased smile as he entered. Putting her arrows down, she motioned for him to come close. Once he was within her reach, she rested her right hand on the junction of his neck. She only pressed lightly, not forcing him down but definitely telling him where she _wanted_ him. With a blush did Percy sink onto his knees next to her and bowed his head.

"How was your hunt, fengaráki mou?", hummed Artemis curiously as she started playing with his hair. [trans: _my little moon_ ]

He heaved a deep, pleased sigh as he leaned against her thigh and closed his eyes, eagerly soaking up the attention and tender touch of the alpha. Somehow, Artemis knew exactly what Percy needed in a way Percy hadn't even known. A week ago, she had first made him kneel. He had kind of fought her on it, snarled, because he was so used to fighting his omega instincts. He used to fight them because he was being abused by his beta stepfather and he would _not_ submit to his abuser, he used to fight them because he was being bullied at school and he would _not_ submit to his bullies, he used to fight them because he fought against alpha titans and monsters and he would _not_ submit to the enemy. She didn't even flinch at his growling and waited patiently until he gave in on his own account and obeyed. He had never felt that relaxed and liberated before. There were so many things to being an omega that Percy didn't even _know_ about because he had been denying his instincts for so long. He purred softly as he leaned into her gentle touch.

"It went well. I won. Again", replied Percy with a lazy smile.

"Mh, good boy", smirked Artemis pleased. "As I'd expect of my omega."

Percy's heart fluttered at both, the praise and the possessiveness. He blinked surprised when something was nudged against his lips. A small grin spread over his face as he opened up to allow his alpha to hand-feed him grapes. So fancy. Made him feel so pampered and cherished.

"Where are we going next?", hummed Percy curiously.

He grinned to himself as he daringly wrapped his lips around Artemis' fingers, making the alpha growl playfully. The grin on Percy's lips grew as he slowly sucked more of Artemis' fingers into his mouth, eyes holding the alpha's gaze. He relished in the way Artemis' eyes darkened to a pitch-black. It was amazing, the effect he had on his alpha.

"I was thinking Russia. A great bear is loose. Spitting acid. Three eyes. Six paws", stated Artemis.

"Sounds like a lot of fun", grinned Percy after pulling off Artemis' fingers.

"Naughty little omega", growled Artemis, flipping Percy's nose.

Percy giggled and crossed his eyes to look at Artemis' finger. "Oh, you like it, Arty."

Artemis leveled a glare at him for the nickname, though she didn't verbally object. "Go and take a bath before dinner is ready. You're covered in monster-dust, fengaráki mou."

"Only if you join me, my lady", whispered Percy, eyes half-lid as he slowly rose.

"Perseus", growled Artemis in warning. "There is teasing and then there is crossing the line."

"I'm aware", confirmed Percy, standing in front of Artemis and holding her gaze.

She frowned as she looked at him intensely. "Are you _sure_ , my little moon?"

Percy wiggled his nose with a half-shrug as he looked around the tent. "I like this. All of it. I like... I like _you_. The way you treat me and care for me. I like hunting monsters, still protecting the innocent instead of sitting around, wasting my time with school or, or college. I love being a part of this pack. Thalia and Calypso and Callisto and Polyboia and Britomartis and Hekaerge and Loxo and Oupis and Phylonoe and—and just _everyone_. They're pack. Far more pack than camp, because camp was always so torn-up between cabins, while all belonged together in a way, everyone still identified more with their cabin-mates as pack-mates and I never _had_ that. This... This is the first time I really, truly feel like part of a pack. With the girls, I feel like I have fussing sisters to bicker with. I love going out hunting with them. It's amazing. I want to stay here. With _you_."

"My precious omega", whispered Artemis pleased as she stood and wrapped her arms around him.

He smiled as he leaned into her and kissed her very briefly. Together, the two of them headed out of the tent and toward the lake they were staying close to. Percy smiled to himself as he slowly unfastened the silver fur he wore for warmth, the fur of a silver deer that Artemis had personally hunted, killed and cooked for him, one of his first courting gifts. Then, he opened the silver brooch with the sapphires that held together his silvery-white robes and let it all fall into the snow. He took a deep breath as he felt his alpha's eyes roaming his body. Slowly, Percy walked into the freezing-cold water. As he turned around, he felt his cheeks flush brightly, because his alpha was naked and gorgeous. Her stomach was toned, a delicately defined sixpack, her breasts firm as they bounced with every step of hers, the heavy alpha-cock dangling between her legs, slowly growing hard as she stalked Percy like he was _prey_. Percy's blush darkened as he felt himself grow hard and wet just from the sight of Artemis like that. Her dark hair sprawled around her in the water like ink once she submerged in front of him. Her eyes were dark with lust as the water ran down her body when she surfaced again, only half an inch from Percy. She reached for him, grasping his neck and pulling him into a slow, deep kiss. Percy shuddered as her breasts pressed against his chest and their cocks brushed. Her other hand curled around his hip, until it got to rest on his ass, squeezing and making him yelp into the kiss. She laughed knowingly, squeezing again.

"Are you sure, my love?", inquired Artemis as she kissed down his neck.

He bared his neck in reply, urging his alpha on to take him. Instead, he was whirled around so his back was facing her. Teasingly, she rubbed her hard cock against the crack of his ass and he was just so wet – and not from the lake – in that moment, moaning greedily. She understood his begging, gently prying his cheeks apart to finger him in preparation. The lake started swapping over in waves, whirling around them as though they were the center of a whirlpool, the water responding to Percy's arousal. Before the lake would be left dry, Artemis replaced her fingers with her cock, pushing into him inch by inch until she bottomed out. Her nails were digging into his hips as she started fucking him and with every time she hit his prostate, he was left howling in the night until the wolves howled back, making Artemis laugh. He only barely remembered to jerk himself off because he got so distracted by Artemis' thick cock. She bit down on his neck a second before her knot started swelling with her orgasm and the sensation on both ends, the claiming bite and the knotting and filling, sent him over the edge with a strangled moan.

"Fu—uck", gasped Percy, trying to catch his breath. "My alpha..."

He reached for her right wrist and lifted it to his lips to mark her as his alpha, causing Artemis to purr pleased. Though now he was in the middle of a lake, knotted to his alpha. They leaned back, being embraced and supported by the water's surface thanks to Percy's powers. They watched the water calm down until the reflection of the moon could be clearly seen on the water's surface.

"I love you, fengaráki mou", whispered Artemis against Percy's neck. "My little hunter."

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> This one was a lot of fun! I just generally love the idea of the ABO-aspect that makes them pack and Percy needs a pack to cherish him. So now he got two dozen protective big sisters. (Also total headcanon that Calypso should join the hunt because fuck men after they broke her heart for millennia and fuck being stuck at one place - rather going out into the world to see it all!)
> 
> The next one is going to be Ares and Aphrodite trying to seduce Percy. By pretending to be a quarterback and a cheerleader at his new school.


End file.
